(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coil racks such as used on flat bed trucks for receiving and holding coils of steel strip and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior coil racks have generally comprised elongated members with triangular abutments of their opposite ends as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,173. A pair of these devices provided with two or more wooden members receives and holds a coil of steel against rolling. When the coils of steel are of lesser diameter than the space between the fixed abutments and the pair of wooden members additional wooden members must be employed to adquately engage the coils. The present invention makes the coil rack itself adjustable.
Other prior art patents which disclose racks for supporting shipping cases and vehicle wheel blocks includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 525,182; 833,454; 770,510; 1,047,048 and 2,870,872. None of these patents disclose a structure adjustable lengthwise and none of them suggest a device such as disclosed herein.